


【底特律：变人】Save that FISH！(Kamski×Connor，PWP，身体部件替换，Pussy boy，人鱼，daddykink)

by DYMC



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYMC/pseuds/DYMC
Summary: 身体部件替换，Pussy boy，人鱼play，daddy kink全部是本人下品性癖，确认可以接受再看哦





	【底特律：变人】Save that FISH！(Kamski×Connor，PWP，身体部件替换，Pussy boy，人鱼，daddykink)

Save that FISH！

 

Kamski×Connor

 

*身体部件替换*，*Pussy boy*，*鱼尾play*，隐藏（？）的*daddy kink*

 

小知识*  
印随行为：一些刚孵化出来不久的幼鸟和刚生下来的哺乳动物学着认识并跟随着它们所见到的第一个移动的物体，通常是它们的母亲，这就是印随行为。

 

 

 

“一个美妙的清晨，RK800-51康纳。”

康纳今天收到了一封信，送信的是一台无人机。和街头随处可见的其他几何形毫无生命力的机械毫无任何相似之处，今天带着一阵快乐的歌声溜进底特律警局大门的Tinker Bell拍打着她亮晶晶洒落金粉的小翅膀，就像每一个可爱的童话故事里那样拎着一个薄薄的信封，只有幸运儿才能得到她手中参加奇妙仙子聚会的请柬。小仙子在警局里一群陷入美好童年回忆的中年人头顶兜了几个圈子，她的扫描仪正在分析谁才是那个该拆开幸运信封的男孩。康纳也抬头看着她，他的数据库告诉他这个穿着绿裙子有金发和透明翅膀的小仙子无人机原型来自詹姆斯·马修·巴利的小说《彼得·潘》，但她的机体本身，尽管查不到具体型号，他合理推测是来自Cyberlife的前总裁，伊利亚卡姆斯基先生。

Tinker Bell落到了康纳软乎乎的棕发上，给他的办公桌洒了一捧擦不掉的金粉。

“打扰了你维护底特律治安，为市民生活保驾护航的工作，我深感抱歉。但我真诚地发出邀请，如果你今天可以到我家来做客，我将表示十二万分的感激。”墨水痕迹在此处有一个细微的变化，康纳的演算显示写信的人停下来喝了点什么，是酒、咖啡还是红茶？“无需担心底特律警局那边的正常出勤问题，你这次将是作为仿生人与人类的中间人，正式的、有书面申请的做客。”汉克在他身后安抚地或者说带有鼓励性质地拍了拍他的肩膀，小仙子坐在他脑袋上，对他头发的质感表现出了浓厚的兴趣。康纳有点困惑，不过是暂时的，为什么这封信不送去耶利哥，他知道在人类与仿生人关系的议题上，马库斯无疑是最佳人选。但也许只是因为他不久前才和我有过接触，也许比起一个领导人，我的立场会更加灵活。“你不会后悔帮助我实现这次小小的会面的，你会看到科技的又一次巨大飞跃？或者还意味着仿生人权益的又一个里程碑。”

 

 

“现在是上午十点二十五分，你用了几秒在犹豫上？优秀的孩子。”卡姆斯基穿着衬衣打着领带，大概和一台RK800价格相差无几的钻石袖扣在他手腕上闪闪发光，“过来这里，让我看看你的运行状况如何。我查过记录，你每次都按时去做常规维护。”康纳感觉自己的腿部组件好像脱离了自己的掌控，他朝卡姆斯基的方向艰难地迈出第一步，接着无比顺从地走到了离男人不到半米远的位置站定。他皱起眉头，这不是命令也不是病毒，没有任何东西打乱他的系统，但他就是想要、对、他想要听从这个男人，这种事情从未发生过，哪怕是上次权限最高的任务也无法让他违抗自己的意志，那个时候他还没有完全觉醒呢。卡姆斯基饶有兴趣地打量他的反应，伸手抚摸RK800的脸颊和垂下的棕发，“你在想，自己为什么不仅没有反感，甚至顺从我还会感到愉快和安全。”康纳闭上眼，用脸颊去蹭那只温暖的手掌，“印随反应，你可以在数据库里查询这个词条。RK800真是出色的作品，谁会不喜欢这样既天真又残忍的男孩呢。”康纳吸吸鼻子，他的确感到从未有过的安全和依恋感，不是来源于他系统中写入的程序，是来自仿生人的机械心脏。他透过被不由自主涌出的体液沾湿的睫毛小心翼翼地观察卡姆斯基的动作和表情，优雅的中年男人在从落地窗汩汩流进房间的金色光线中微笑，“但我有自己的意志，我是活着的。”“完全正确，你是活着的，这就是印随反应出现的原因。只有活着你才会爱，爱你的造物主，你的父亲，爱我。”卡姆斯基用拇指摩挲仿生人浅浅粉色的嘴唇，指尖有意探进他微张的口中，“我的孩子，你现在准备好迎接一个新的自己了吗？”

康纳不知道卡姆斯基原来在他的浴室里都放着工作台。他抬起脚让这位科学家完成最后的调试，新的胯部组件和他原本的上半身还有双腿融合得非常不错，他交出了一部分控制权，并且暂时关闭了感知模块，虽然日常模式并没有痛觉感知，但身体被拆开还是让现在的他有一点心理上的障碍。羞耻感，亚当和夏娃离开伊甸园的第一步，康纳现在感同身受，他紧闭双眼，脸颊染上病态的红晕，儿子会在父亲面前张开双腿吗？RK800关于人类基本伦理道德的程序警铃大作，但他太想让卡姆斯基先生夸奖他了，所以他不会仅仅因为羞耻就拒绝接受科学家的摆弄。“这并非正常的生物模组，先生，人不应该同时拥有两个性别的器官。”康纳在试探，他作为警用型号的本能催促抓紧时间他去理解当下的事态。“RK800-51，我最天真好奇的小宝贝，这正是你们能够优越于人类的领域之一。”卡姆斯基把玩着康纳瘦削的右脚，这台原型机皮肤苍白，关节和薄薄的、看上去简直像是多余的精美脚趾却都是娇嫩又美丽的玫瑰色，“你们可以合理地拥有任何永远不会出现在人类身上的奇迹。现在启动我刚刚加入的新程序，我们来看看这个新的艺术品用起来是不是像看上去那样好。”

这个新程序运行得太流畅了，他的处理器没有增加任何额外的负担，就好像这套有点不道德的代码是他在还是块没有身体的芯片时就搭载其中的，以至于那个属于女性的新器官只是感受到目光就能给出有些超过平均值的反应。卡姆斯基把仿生人恢复知觉的两条长腿仔细地摆成便于观察的姿势，而这个姿势让康纳下体那张被两瓣粉色阴唇遮挡的崭新的甜蜜通道门户大开，柔软的仿生肉壁带着浅蓝色的水光，新的从未使用过的阴茎安静地垂在腿间，你不得不感叹这幅画面是真的很美，因为极致的色情和畸形的性欲反而美丽得难以置信。“先生，我可以请求换一个姿势吗，我……”康纳不太想承认自己有点我好像快要坏掉了没办法正常运行，的担忧，在他的逻辑里承认自己做不到就意味着会被父亲冷落、意味着他不再是最好的作品。“我感觉很诡异，很……”“你会习惯的，人类还有一个很棒的功能就是能享受性，现在你也可以了，康纳。”卡姆斯基俯下身端详由于紧张而微微抽搐的下体，RK800-51的阴茎在他的目光里缓缓地勃起，粉色的头部没有包皮的遮挡，像个在还没意识到这个器官存在的年纪就接受了割礼的犹太小男孩，这是他个人的小癖好。科学家的手指修长，攀登险峰似的一点点从光滑的大腿内侧爬向隐秘罪恶的入口，康纳紧紧咬住下唇的一小块软肉，几乎要在口中尝到釱液的味道，但这并不能让他不发出快乐和羞耻参半的嘤咛，他能感受到卡姆斯基指尖粗糙的触感和热度，这让他额角的led从舒缓的蓝色光芒变成了混乱的红黄交替闪烁。“你很紧张，没关系，你在我面前可以暴露任何弱点。”卡姆斯基的食指像按下开关似的按住小巧的阴蒂，仿生人发出拖长了声音的甜腻叫声，他忍不住扭腰磨蹭父亲的指腹，这让他险些没能保持这个双腿大张的姿势，操作台太滑了，而且还很冷。“卡姆斯基先生，我，这是女性器官，它和我不能兼容——”他很擅长撒谎，在面对各种各样的人类和仿生人的时候，他每次都可以用小小的口头文字游戏成功脱身，但这次好像没能奏效。

“我的孩子，你是在质疑我在仿生人制造技术上的绝对统治权吗。”一个卡姆斯基式的、陈述语气的、从不需要回答的以句号结尾的疑问句，他的手指柔情、慈爱、坚决地挤开湿润温暖的软肉，当然没有忘记那个只是被轻轻触碰就能让康纳蜷起脚趾的开关。这双创造奇迹的手在弹奏一架由仿生肉体、机械骨骼和大海般的血液组成的钢琴，康纳双手紧紧地握成拳和收起双腿的冲动对抗。卡姆斯基的两根手指在湿润的内壁上温情脉脉地摸索，他体贴地观察仿生人每一个细微的颤抖和无法忍耐的鼻音，并且在每每连意外擦过都会让康纳胸膛剧烈起伏的位置用上十倍的耐心仔细揉捻。“呜……哼嗯，先生…”仿生人小幅度地挺身配合男人插入的手指，他的新程序告诉他这样可以更多地取悦你的诱惑对象并且获得更满足的体验，卡姆斯基笑了，他最疼爱的作品总是让他有额外的惊喜。科学家看着自己的仿生人颤抖着向他伸出双臂，像个渴望父亲拥抱的孩子，他凑过去亲吻被咬出痕迹的嘴唇，康纳捧着他的脸小狗似的舔他的嘴角，急切地张开嘴想得到更亲密的体液交换，尽管他现在已经被捅得意识模糊却仍不满足，“我做得不够好吗，不值得更多的吻？”“当然不，RK800-51值得更热情的对待。”卡姆斯基用他的另一只手环成一个圈，垂下眼帘看着仿生人利用各种他亲手雕琢的诱人之处向他撒娇，柔软的棕色卷发和眼角向下的绝妙角度，糖浆色的虹膜和鲜红的舌尖。康纳得到默许，他伸长了双腿勾住卡姆斯基的腰，脚后跟用了点巧妙的力道把男人拉向操作台，这样他就能同时操那个手指的小圈套，又用卡姆斯基的手操他自己。  
但卡姆斯基抽出了手指，他向后退了两步离开康纳的包围圈。原型机现在被玩得一塌糊涂，脸上是最让人心软的晕晕乎乎的委屈神情，更别提他脸上还挂着泪，身上黏黏糊糊像熟透了一般淌出浅蓝色的汁水。这个残忍冷酷的（在这种时候是这样）独裁的父亲不会就这样放过他，卡姆斯基抬抬手示意康纳用几乎失去动力的手指掰开自己，优雅的男人单膝跪下来，刚刚离开仿生人上面那张嘴的舌头和嘴唇用品尝珍馐的动作吸吮不断挤出爱液的入口。“啊！先生……呀啊，不，这太，不呜……”康纳整个身体都红得像是方才从热水里拎出来的宝宝，他真的要被又舔又吸搞得宕机了，他的手指像煮过头的意大利面，软塌塌地抓在男人的长发里，构成他思维的每个字符都融化成一滩加热的布丁。高潮大概是发生在科学家的舌头顶进他身体的下一秒，RK800-51终于连叫也叫不出来，但至少还能捕捉到卡姆斯基模糊的笑声。“这场伟大的科技展还没结束呢，我的孩子。”

 

 

仿生人也会梦见电子羊，至少康纳曾经在休眠状态的时候梦见过，他当时刚刚看完一部叫银翼杀手2049的老电影，但仿生人可能不会随随便便就梦见电子美人鱼，这就是为什么他好不容易从处理器混乱的影像片段中间找到出口，艰难地删掉这些乱七八糟的缓存之后发现自己居然被泡在在这个熟悉的盛满诡异红色液体的泳池里时CPU感受到的困惑。他的下半身显然已经不是属于模拟人类形态的部件了，康纳好奇地伸手触碰腰部银色的细小鳞片，他的数据库告诉他这是一种幻想生物的尾部，但他还不太确定自己是莱茵河畔的小美人鱼还是暴风雨中唱歌诱惑水手撞上礁石的塞壬。

“午睡的感觉如何，康纳。”始作俑者的声音在他头顶响起，康纳抬头寻找能够解开他疑惑的男人，卡姆斯基披着浴袍站在池边，本来该被系上的带子懒散地垂在他腰侧，修长的身材和脸上漫不经心的笑容让站在逆光里的他看起来十足地像是个造物的神祗，“希望你喜欢你的小礼物，虽然大部分是我的个人兴趣。”慵懒的男人脸上突然有了一点额外的热情，言外之意是仿生人完全可以超越人类成为新的物种，RK800-51用他有力的银色鱼尾拍打出一片小小的水花，他双手搭在泳池边缘的样子用惹人怜爱来形容都还差了好几个怦然心动的档次。“噢——你这个。”卡姆斯基叹了口气，他摇头的样子好像是不满，语气却是好吧你赢了的无奈，“快来给爸爸一个吻。“男人用康纳见过的那个姿势单膝跪下来，仿生人最先进的处理器迅速让他回忆起了某些淫乱的画面和太过背德的感受，棕色明亮的狗狗眼漾起一抹情欲的水波。康纳撑起上半身，红色的液体从他苍白结实的躯干上顺着胸腹的沟壑滑落，乳头上还挂着剔透的水珠，他恒温的嘴唇带着微凉的池水贴上卡姆斯基的嘴角，这台原型机还有点自己的、狡黠的小心思。

他没想到男人就算被突然拉下水也如此气定神闲，卡姆斯基先生要不是在水下憋不住笑了大概连口水都呛不到。“对不起先生我以为…”虽然事情没像他想象中那样发展，但康纳还是完成了千分之一的小美人鱼剧情，他把要笑到溺水的王子从水里捞起来了。”咳咳，咳，你以为什么，我的天哪哈哈哈哈……“卡姆斯基不知道是笑出眼泪还是只是在抹掉脸上的池水，康纳不安地摆动着自己银色水雾似的尾鳍，就算被恶作剧的人在狂笑他还是担心自己的小把戏惹人生气的成分大于有趣。“你真的是台不一样的仿生人，康纳，告诉我除了安徒生你是不是还查到了人类会因为窒息勃起才拉我下来的？”

他真的还没查到这个，如果他查到了估计就不会做了，不，他还是会的，会做得更干脆一点。卡姆斯基示意他乖乖摆着尾巴游到泳池另一端角度平缓的斜坡上，这里水浅到康纳平躺下来都淹没不了他整个身体，RK800-51知道接下来爸爸又要疼爱他最喜欢的小儿子了，并且他决定不提前查阅人鱼该如何与人类交媾。卡姆斯基摸着下巴欣赏这只来自神话故事和童话的人造“生物”故作纯真地用尾鳍拍打浅浅的池水，一只手撑着地面一只手迷茫地漂浮在水中。他故意慢吞吞地整理湿透的浴袍，余光看到康纳变得焦躁起来，仿生人疑惑地皱起眉，喉结上下滚动一副欲言又止的样子，“卡姆斯基先生，请问我需要做什么吗？”康纳发现自己的预判功能在这个男人这里似乎失效了，先进如他也判断不了坐在天才和疯子之间的钢丝上喝下午茶的Cyberlife前总裁到底在想些什么。卡姆斯基终于决定脱掉那件该死的浴袍了，昂贵的真丝料子又是在泳池里泡得一团糟又是被扔垃圾似的丢到窗边。“你不用再做什么了，康纳，我造出你是要你永远也不需要努力做什么就能得到你想要的。”卡姆斯基在水里走动的神态好像他是拿着手杖的摩西，他朝康纳微笑，仿生人本能地为之感到着迷，“但在我这你偶尔还是需要争取一下，宝贝。”

卡姆斯基把小美人鱼RK800-51抱到腿上，鱼尾长长地摇曳在池水里倒真像是个文艺又忧郁的科幻爱情电影。鳞片的触感很奇妙，不粗糙反倒柔软细腻，机械和生物组织的完美融合制造出令人目眩的造物主的满足感以及巅峰造极的诡奇性幻想。康纳仍然对这个史无前例的新身体有十足的探索精神，他环着男人的肩膀用空出的手抚摸自己仿佛带着毛绒绒光晕的鳞片，详尽地把自己感受到的一切一字不漏地录进数据库。卡姆斯基温柔地捏捏这只电子美人鱼的脸颊，然后再次被亲昵地蹭了手掌，他拨开人鱼藏着生殖器和泄殖腔的那片莹光闪闪的仿生鳞片，康纳惊讶地睁大了眼睛，尽管这个构造现在出现在他自己身体上，但他实际上对此一无所知，“我不知道原来这里和脊索动物的生殖器官类似，这真的很……”“迷人。”卡姆斯基顺着和人类略有不同的生殖器缓缓揉捏到顶端，小美人鱼在他怀里颤抖呜咽，性器顶端的小口吐出一股情动的液体，“泄殖腔的形状也很迷人。”科学家的手指带着滚烫的电流摩擦那个柔软湿润的小孔，食指好像是在抚摸瓷器边缘那样探进去沿着边缘滑动再抽出，只是重复两三次康纳就成了一小团粉色的果冻，他这才把手指整个推进去勾动按压敏感的内部，湿哒哒柔软的棕色脑袋无助地埋进卡姆斯基的颈窝，陌生的快感像冲刷沙滩的潮水，太过让他无法适从。“先生，请不要再这样玩弄我了。”他说话的时候带着一种委屈的孩童的鼻音，努力地仰起头向男人索吻并且正如科学家刚刚说的那样得到了自己想要的。感知元件密集的舌头被含住吮吸，卡姆斯基沾满仿生人浅蓝色体液的指尖捏住肿胀硬起的玫瑰色乳头像是捏住一颗软糖，小美人鱼被他一只胳膊抱起来的时候可爱地惊呼，紧紧箍住他因为发力隆起的肩背肌肉。“我不会忍心摔碎你的，康纳。”卡姆斯基明显是在揶揄他作为一台最先进的原型机不该有的紧张情绪，康纳的情绪分析功能敏锐地捕捉到了这一点，于是在重新被平放回水里时用力地拍打出了巨大的水花。

坚硬硕大的头部挤进嫣红的汁水四溢的小洞，把看起来根本不可能容纳比手指更粗的物体的泄殖腔撑开时康纳才有点后悔自己的举动，他虽然只能感受到被充满的愉悦并未感到疼痛，但仍然很担心这个脆弱的人造器官会被操坏。“嗯，嗯——先生，我的系统认为您如果继续，会有很高的几率造成机体损伤。”卡姆斯基挑起一边眉毛，仿生人的胸膛剧烈起伏好像真的要坏掉似的，“那再修好就行了，不用多长时间。”他状似毫不怜惜，却慷慨地揉揉康纳被顶起一块的小腹，这块皮肤和鳞片过渡的位置无比敏感，并且因为靠近能源核心而对仿生人来说脆弱得意义非凡。康纳皱着眉乖巧地咬住嘴唇，呻吟里夹杂了模糊的哭腔，他的尾鳍无力地抬起来拍打水面，尾巴尖怯生生地蜷起贴住男人的大腿。卡姆斯基按住RK800-51扭个不停的腰肢不由分说地操进温柔缱绻的肉壁，弹性十足的软肉饥渴地蠕动嘬吸人类滚烫的阴茎，男人终于在这个漫长的驯兽过程中第一次真正带有情欲地叹息。他抽出得不多，却每次都正中红心，仿生人如果是一条真的人鱼那这个泳池可能已经被他眼睛里涌出来的珍珠淹没了，他抽泣着瘫软在这片小水洼里，被这个连他身体里最细微的零件如何运转都一清二楚的男人捣弄得连射精都做不到只能绷紧身体一次又一次地承受甜蜜得痛苦的干高潮。这台全世界跑分最优秀的电脑也跟不上花样百出的Cyberlife前总裁、本世纪（和之后的不知几个世纪）最伟大的科学家在床笫之间能对身下的人使出的招数，就算你把RK800-51硬生生撕开变成一小块一小块，他也绝对不会双眼翻白地又哭又叫。卡姆斯基最后把他灌得满满的几乎都是出于仁慈了，精液和仿生人的爱液混合在一起，带着被快速摩擦产生的白沫一股一股地被电子小美人鱼无法合起的泄殖腔口蠕动着溢出，顺着康纳爽到微微掀开立起的银色鳞片流进深红的池水，渗进鳞片间的缝隙。

 

 

“你完全可以明天再回去，我向你保证你可以在这里好好休息一晚，而且你休眠的时候我还可以帮你升级一点新的程序。”卡姆斯基对换回制服的康纳真诚地发出邀请，啊哦，小猫咪全身的毛都炸开了，瞳孔缩成一条线（合理联想）。康纳又开始和自己的本能抗争了，他手足无措，RK800-51不该手足无措。  
“但是不行，先生，我明天还要工作。”康纳像是费了很大功夫鼓起勇气“但我还能再来吗？”  
他当然可以再来，不如说他再来的日程早就登上了总裁的日程表。  
“随时欢迎，我的小羊羔。”

 

 

Fin.


End file.
